In certain types of transportation systems, such as, in high speed railway and/or mass and rapid transit operations, the braking equipment included a portion called an "H-1 Electronic Unit" which functions to interpret electrical and pneumatic input signals and converts these signals into electric output signals for controlling the dynamic brake blending. The unit employed a process of dynamic brake enhancement which functioned to decrease the dynamic brake blending feedback dead times. However, dead times were still in the vicinity of three-hundred milliseconds (300 ms) for all braking requests. In addition, the previous units were not provided with an intelligent filter to eliminate voltage spikes in the dynamic brake feedback circuit. Further, the pre-existing equipment did not assist the performance of the analog brake valve during a stopping of a vehicle by only the friction brakes and also did not contribute to the valve performance during the transition period from a friction brake operation to a dynamic brake operation. However, upon further examination and experimentation, it appeared that the previous types of brake control systems did not adequately take into consideration the dead time problems related to an analog service brake valve.